Hunting Purebloods
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: When Dumbledore's plan backfires he resorts in extreme measures. Every single witch and wizard with pureblood ancestry within two generations will be eliminated. Contains: Pureblood genocide, mentions of slash, mentions of MPreg, light bashing, misunderstood dark side. Good: Harry, Draco, Ron, Voldemort. Bad: Dumbledore, Ministry of Magic


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warning: Pureblood families were hunted. Pureblood genocide. Mpreg, slash

xXxXx

It was all wrong. It's not supposed to be like this!

Tom screamed as he fought against the body control curse on him. The one placed on him by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Tom wasn't a bad person. Not really. Did he like muggles? No, but that didn't mean he wished to kill them all. Unfortunately, due to the powerful curse on him he had slaughtered muggle after muggle. Muggle born after muggle born.

He's been forced to torture those who were once his friends. He hated it.

But as long as Dumbledore was alive he would never be able to stop. Not ever.

He felt like sobbing when he blasted a hole through the front door to a nice house. A man, James Potter, was holding out his wand. Tom wished that the curse would hit him so he could finally die and won't be forced to hurt anyone else.

He felt his mouth moved on it's own accord and his ward emitted a bright green light, causing the man in front of him to fall down.

He found himself upstairs in a nursery. This room had a red haired woman holding her arms out in an attempt to defend the crib behind her.

She went down soon after the green light hit her.

Tom stood in front of the infant.

Harry James Potter.

He was a cute baby. Big green eyes and soft looking brown hair. His cheeks were chubby and he had a serious expression on his face.

He looked a lot like Tom's own son.

His own son was asleep in his bed at the moment. The baby Dumbledore knew nothing about and hopefully never would.

He wouldn't be able to stand it if he was forced to kill his own son.

He didn't want to kill this baby either though.

He turned to the second and third crib in the room. He knew one held a newborn girl. One that had only been born a few days prior. He knew she had to be Severus' goddaughter. Severus told Tom all about how he and Lily made up and how he would be this baby's godfather.

He turned to the third crib and frowned. This baby was not the Potters. No, according to Regulus this baby was his nephew.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's love child. Aries Lupin.

This baby was only a couple months old. He was born on Halloween. Tom only knew this because he was born on the day Dumbledore originally tried to force him to kill Harry Potter.

If he had attacked that day then Sirius would have definitely lost his baby and the little girl in the corner would have never been born.

Tom couldn't resist the order anymore though. It was killing him slowly and he was getting weaker.

He turned back to Harry and raised his arms. He resisted and bit his lip shut. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn't.

He didn't want to kill this baby.

He felt an urge of strength pass through him and managed to fight the order. He fought and fought and fought until he felt himself break free.

A sense of relief passed through him as he collapsed to the ground. He screamed in pain as the curse passed through his mouth and shot out. A cloud of black filling the air.

A dark figure stood before him, hissing and growling. Voldemort, that's what it was called. It had been inside of him since before he left school. Dumbledore had cursed him with it.

And now it was gone.

Tom could sob with relief. He made his way to the crib and lifted the toddler in it up.

"Thank you." he hugged the baby closely.

Harry was just staring at his mother's unmoving body. He started crying after a moment and Tom realized that it was time to leave.

He placed the baby back in his crib and apparated out of there. He could see his own son now and never leave the baby again.

xXxXx

"I can take both of them!" Severus argued as Dumbledore shook his head profusely. He had Harry in his arms and was cooing at the boy.

"No, it would not be a good idea. Amy is a newborn. She requires more attention and I'm afraid that it would be too much to handle." Dumbledore said sadly.

Sirius growled, "Why can't we take Harry then? He is my godson after all."

"You and Remus are very busy with your own child. Plus you're expecting another soon, am I wrong?"

"You can't just throw him into the muggle world." Remus said. "Harry will be well taken care of with us and Snape."

"He needs a family. Jumping from Severus' home to yours will be an awful experience."

"We are his family!" Sirius yelled, getting mad. He lunged to grab Harry but Dumbledore pulled the baby out of his reach.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' chest and pulled him back. He glared at Dumbledore. "With all due respect, sir. This is not your decision. James and Lily told us that if anything were to happen to them then Harry would go to Sirius. It's in their will."

"Well I'm afraid that they don't have a say anymore. Harry is the savior of the light. He defeated Lord Voldemort. He needs to grow up in a modest household so his fame doesn't disrupt his childhood."

Before any of the three men could protest Dumbledore was gone with Harry.

The three men swore and tried to follow but found out that they couldn't. They didn't even know where Harry was being taken.

xXxXx

4 Years Later

xXxXx

A small hand reached out and grabbed into a woman's pocket. He took out a wallet and ran off before the woman could notice. He scurried into a nearby alley where three other little boys and a little girl was waiting for him.

The first boy, the one who stole the wallet, had big gray eyes and messy black hair on top of his head. His face was dirty and his frame was painfully thin. He was 4, though he weighed the same as the average two year old.

He was the thief of the little group. He managed to pickpocket almost anyone. His name was Aries Lupin. His parents were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. As long as he had Black blood in him he could never be free.

His little brother Leo Lupin was two. He was the baby of the group but he was quickly learning to be as deceitful as his brother.

Next was the leader of the small group was the oldest. He was five and he was small for his age as well. He had big green eyes and messy black hair. He was dirty as well. His name was Harry Evans. His parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. As long as he had Potter Blood in him he could never be free.

His little sister was the deceiver of the group. She was only 3 and she shared the same blood Harry had. Her name was Amber Evans, or Amy as the boys called her.

Lastly there was five year old Draco. He took care of Amy and Leo while Harry and Aries went out to find food and money.

He had two Pureblood parents. Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't go out like Harry and Aries could. They were half blood.

Harry looked at Ari and perked up. "What did you get?"

Ari opened the wallet and pulled out a couple of dollars. It was mostly just credit cards and other things that none of the kids would be able to use.

Harry just smiled at him. "Money is money. It's better than nothing."

Amy tugged on Harry's worn out shirt. "I'm hungry." she whimpered.

Draco leaned down and lifted her up. "Let's head out. Mom said that we have to keep moving."

Ari and Harry agreed and cautiously moved on. Harry lifted Leo and they made their way towards their next destination, wherever that might be.

"I want mommy and daddy. When can we see them again?" Leo asked as he clung to Harry.

Neither of them spoke. They already knew Harry and Amy's parents were dead. They had no idea if the rest of their parents were still alive. Their parents sacrificed themselves so that their kids could escape.

The boys missed their parents as well.

"Come on. Let's find some food." Harry said quietly. They ended up buying some cheap but questionable hot dogs and eating them quickly. Being as hungry as they were they weren't as picky as normal kids were.

Leo and Amy were placed on the floor and the five of them walked on foot across the muggle town.

"Uncle Sev said that if we keep walking we are bound to come across some help." Draco reminded them as he tightened his grip on Amy's hand.

xXxXx

So I kind of just wrote this. I don't know if it has a future or not. Should I continue this? Should I change anything?

Truth be told, I heard somewhere that Lily was supposedly pregnant with a little girl when she died. The little girl was going to be Severus' godchild because Lily and Sev were trying to make up.

I don't know if it's true or not but I really wanted to make Harry's little sister.

Anyways. Tell me if you think it's worth continuing.

Lilac ;)


End file.
